Close friends or more?
by tokyo29
Summary: A perspective tale of Chase and Zoey admitting things they both hide. It Switches back and forth between POVs
1. Intro

(In this version of zoey 101 instead on PCA being boarding school its a normal public school and the characters in it live around the school at home)

Zoey.

I went on a class trip to the natural history museum, once. I don't really like museum the way some people do. I mean, they're alright, but it's not that exciting, looking at an animal that has been persevered from the last ice age. But there was this one section that caught my eye. It was a picture from the early ages. The picture that show a man with bushy hair who stood tall and proud. It had a pride in its stride, the moment I saw it, I thought of him. My best friend, Chase Matthews. He has the same sense of looks and pride. You can see in him a kind of person that cares with comes from simply being one of the best friends.

Chase Matthews is never stuck up or conceited. He's a kind human being who often goes out of his way to help others. He just has this aura of pleasantness around him. All this goes through my mind in an instant. Isn't it strange what you'll remember and how on a hot day in the middle of summer? I try to think about something other than Chase Matthews, but it's hard since he's not fifty feet from me; typing away on his laptop. Chase is a brilliant writer. Not an overstatement, either He can make anything sound interesting with the description that no one else think of in the world. Including the ways we rights. Right now, I'm reading his latest work which he has been working on for a while in secret. He does that. Goes writes things to clear his mind and comes up with the best ideas in the process. I keep telling him that he should sell some of his work, but he always says that they are not good enough. That's just how he is.

Chase.

I can feel her eyes on me, even when she reading my work, she look over at me. I'm not always witting, so I'm not obsessed. That's what i do to clear my head. During a the time that i write there only few things exist in my mind; my hands for typing, the thoughts in my head, the spell checker, and her. Zoey Brooks , my best friend. She is an angel on the earth. I risk a glance in her direction as glances down at the laptop. Her blond hair flows down all the way to her shoulders. Her chocolate-coloured eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but yet I can still fall into them. Her black tee-shirt hugs her in all the right places where I wish that I could and her light-denim jeans just make her look even sexier. Did I mention that I have the hots for my best friend? Very Bad. Still, I guess that's natural especially considering how much we've been together since we when to PCA where we met. I'm the guy who she could talk to when she needed to. OK, so maybe I feel a little bit more than friendship for her. That's only natural. Right?

So zoey and the rest of the others always leave me to finish what I'm doing when I'm witting unless it important. I had a few things that i need to do in the story that i was writing so the group left me there to finish up. After I head over to my house to get some sleep because it was late i didn't realise that it was so late. The next morning i got early and when out to type something that came to me in a dream which fit the story that i was perfectly. After typing for a while i took a break to reflect on what had just written, when a thought went in my head.

My guess is that Zoey woke up only an hour or two ago. I did it again and she's going to be pissed if she finds out here so early because she doesn't like me to be up early after staying up writing. Please don't ask me how long I've been out here.

No-ones POV

"How long have you been out here?" Dam.

"Good Morning to you as well, zoe. How did you sleep?" Good, try and avoid the question. Like she isn't going to see right through that and call me on it. Still, the corners of her mouth move towards a smile at the mention of my nickname for her.

"By that answer, I'd guess that you didn't listen to me and got up early again, even though we were both up until two a.m. this morning. Chase, that isn't good for your health and you know it."


	2. At home and close

Zoey.

I put my hands on my hips in anger; pissed off big time. I know that Chase claims that he can go on like this for days, but that doesn't mean that he should. Still, I wish that he wouldn't call me Zoe when I'm trying to be mad at him. He gave me that nickname years ago, and it still makes me smile. Still, I guess that I can let him go. After all, he doesn't know what I know. He'll sleep tonight, I can guarantee that.

"Zoey," he protests "I'll be fine,no worry. I woke up and wasn't tired, so I decided to come down here and work on my story."

"The one that you've been working on for the past two months, despite that fact he had told no-one how long he had spent on it. "No i have not" He's so cute when he's guilty. He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. I decide in to give in and let him retain some dignity.

"Alright, come on. You need to take a shower seen as you miss one this morning, and my place is closer." He nods and grabs his things as we start to head for my House. He stops for a second to save his work and then we head off to my House. Chase and I basically live with each other. We've been friends for so long that my parents have basically adopted him and his mom once told me that she considers me the daughter she never had. It meant a lot to me at the time, and still does. I have a key to his House and he has a key to mine. Chase keeps some of his stuff in my room. It's been kind of empty since my brother went to college. Surprisingly, my brother doesn't have a problem with Chase, even though Chase has spent the night before. Of course, I've spent the night too. Still, it's been a little different recently because It's the summer, so no school. But, like I said, no one in my family has a problem with Chase taking a shower in our House and changing clothes. It's kind of cool that my best friend and I can spend so much time together.

Chase.

We finally reached Zoey's House and I grabbed a set of clothes from Zoey's room. It's really nice that Mr. and Mrs. Brooks let live here. With mom gone so much with her writing and Dad at the TV station most of the time, it's nice to have a place to call home. I suppose that I'm old enough to live on my own, but I'm only human. I need personal contact like anyone else. It's great that I can spend so much time here. Although when they gave me the key, Zoey's took me aside and described in graphic detail what he would do to me if I ever hurt Zoey or let anything happen to her. I had to go ask Michael if some of those things were even possible. Anyway, I grab my clothes and head for the bathroom. On the way, I pass Mrs. Brooks coming out of her bedroom.

"Oh, hello Chase. At the story again ?"

"I need to keep going if I'm ever going to finish it, I'm having problems" I shrug.

"With your natural talent? I highly doubt that. Well, clean up. I have to head out for a while. Is Zoey here?"

"Yeah, she met me at the place i love to write and insisted that we come back here."

"Is your mother home this week?" I shake my head.

"No she's at a book singing in Atlanta.

"Well, you're always welcome here. Take care and have fun!" With a wave, she heads for the living room. I hear her great Zoey, but nothing else since by then I'm in the bathroom. Time to get clean.

Zoey.

I hear Chase and my mom talking from the living room. I wonder why Chase didn't mention that his mom was out of town. Then again, when is she in town? Still, Chase usually tells me things like that. Oh well, probably just slipped his mind. Mom comes into the living room with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hi honey, I need to go run some errands, so I'll be gone for a few hours. You and Chase have fun, okay?"

"Kay mom," I reply from my place on the couch. I pick up the remote as mom leaves and begin to channel surf. An annoying habit I picked up from my brother. I wonder what he is now? Probably out with his friends. Just me and Chase. I guess we could invite some of the others over, but we haven't hung out by ourselves in a while. After a while, I perk up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and Chase comes into the living room in a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top, his hair still slightly damp from the shower.

He sits down next to me and grabs the remote from my hand. He smells nice. Now where the hell did that come from? I mean, he does, but where did that come from? He flips for a minute and finally stops on The day after tomorrow. I've seen this movie a couple times before, so I just lay down with my head in his lap. His fingers find there way to my hair and he gently begins to run his hands along my scalp and starts to play with my hair. I lean my head up to let him get better access to it. This feels really good.

Chase

This feels great. Just the two of us with nothing to worry about. A movie on the screen, her head in my lap, and me acting like an idiot. It feels really good, just running my fingers through her hair. I wonder why I never noticed it before. I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before, but for some reason, today it's taking on a whole new aspect. Why the hell did I just think about her beautiful body again? I mean, she's beautiful, but why the hell am I imagining my hands on the other parts of her body? I've never even seen them, and I wish my subconscious would stop suddenly filling in the blanks for me.

"Chase?" Crap, I hope she doesn't realize what I'm thinking. I look down and realize that I've stopped running my hands through her hair.

"What?" That's it, just say as little as possible. Her eyes are almost closed. Did she like that?

"Why did you stop? That felt good when you run your fingers through my hair." Holy shit! I mean, damn it, what the hell do I mean? If I keep going, than my damn subconscious is going to start its little fill in the blanks game and if I don't Zoey going to realize something's wrong.

"Chase?" She sits up, realizing something's wrong. Hell, I can't lie to her. If she asks me, I'm dead. Damn hormones.

"Hey, what's wrong? You got all tense all of a sudden. Is something bothering you?" I have to grin at that. A lot is bothering me all of the time. Oh well, at least I see a way out of this.

"I'm alright, just still worked up over the problems in my story." Not a lie. Not really a truth, but not a lie. This is good.

"Lean forward; let me try and get rid of your stress." NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! The last thing I need right now is Zoey's hands…on my shoulders…working out…all the…damn…stress and…damn that feels nice.

Zoey.

I have to grin as Chase moves his head forward as my fingers dance around his shoulders and back. I wonder why he stopped running his fingers through my hair all of a sudden? I mean, I didn't mind and it actually felt great. Maybe he was just uncomfortable with how close we got to each other all of a sudden. I hope I can help him work out the stress.

I let my hands glide across his back and shoulders, my fingers seeking out all the stress that he's got built up in him and trying to knead it out. My mom taught me how to do this years ago, but I don't think that many people know that I can do this. Just my family and Chase. He's really stressed. All of a sudden, I become aware of how close we are to each other we really were. I'm leaning against his back, and his breathing has become slow and measured. I lean forward to check on him and find his eyes closed. Poor Chase had fell asleep. He must have been more worn out than either of us thought. I smile as I gently move out from behind him and lay him down on the couch. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. The walls he's built around his emotions are completely gone and he just lies there peacefully. I just stand there for a minute, watching his face and the rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps before I finally head for the kitchen. Since mom's gone out, I might as well make some lunch. At least I convinced mom to buy none health food crap awhile ago. So i make some sushi like we get at sushi roxs.


	3. The deal

Chase.

I'm really disoriented as I wake up. First off, I don't remember falling asleep at all. Secondly, when did I lie down on here? The last thing I remember is Zoey giving me a massage. Oh well, something smells good around here. Zoey must be cooking some lunch. I glance at the clock on the wall as I get up and realize that I've been asleep for about half-an-hour. I head towards the kitchen to see if Zoey wants some help in there with what she was cooking. After all, who do you think taught her how to cook, her mother?

When I get to the kitchen, her back is to me and I stop in the doorway. She's humming a song to herself softly and checking over the food that was cooking. For a moment, I think about how domestic this is. I'm not sure where that thought came from at all, but for some reason, I like it. The ideas of Zoey and me and domestic go together in my brain. I'm still sleepy enough to avoid the sense of panic this would usually cause me. She senses that i was behind her and she turns around. Her face is slightly flushed from the heat of the kitchen and her eyes widen ever so slightly as she registers my presence and proximity to her.

For the rest of my life, I will never know why I did it. She just looked so beautiful, her cheeks glowing red, her chest rising and falling from her now quickened breathing. Her lips were parted ever so slightly. God, she was so beautiful. All I knew right at that moment was I needed her. I bent down ever so slightly and captured her lips with mine.

Zoey.

To say that I was shocked when he began to kiss me would be so much of an major understatement. I couldn't react about it for close to a minute, but by then I liked it. I began to kiss him back and I moved my arms around his neck. With that his hands went to my waist and I felt them encircle me. Part of my mind screamed at me, "This is Chase! Your best friend! You shouldn't be kissing him!" I knew that everything it said was true, but I didn't want to listen to my mind at that moment. All I knew was that I felt so safe with his arms around my body and his lips setting my heart on fire. God; Chase isn't a good kisser, the word hasn't been invented yet to describe how wonderful he is. Our lips seemed to melt together and for just a moment, I could swear that I felt our souls connect together. Then he pulled back, and I could see shame and guilt plastered across his face.

"Zoey," he stammered, starting to back away. "I'm so so sorry." I knew that I had to play this right. That had felt so wonderful in his arms. There were a thousand reasons why the two of us being together would be a bad thing, But all that I could think of was how right that kiss had felt. In the end, that was all that really mattered.

"Chase, wait. I didn't mind. I don't know why, but I liked it." It wasn't easy admitting feelings that I had only discovered a couple of seconds ago, but I knew that we both needed to hear them. He grinned in reply, but there was a wariness to it.

"So what happens now?" he asked. I shook my head and turned back to the food that was cooking.

"I don't know, i really don't," I admitted softly as I took the rice off and checked the fish. That's right, I told myself, focus on the menial things and hope that this just goes away. Except that I didn't want it to go away. I felt a tear begin to run down my face. I had never had the best luck with guys in the past, and here I was, close to throwing myself on my best friend. His arms wrapped around me and one finger reached up to wipe the tear away from my face.

"Zoey," he began. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, it means everything to me. But I don't want a chance at happiness to slip through our fingers just because we're too afraid to go ahead and seize a chance." I don't know why, but his words made me angry, probably because they made sense.

"Is that all this is for you?" I demanded. "An chance?"

"No!" he replied. "I care for you a great deal, you know that! I just don't want to hurt you," he whispered. All of a sudden, I didn't see Chase in front of me. All I saw was the scared, frightened little boy I had first met. I remembered all of the hopes and fears that he had confessed on those nights when he would sleep over here at this house. And all of a sudden I felt guilty because of what I knew. It had completely slipped my mind, but I knew that I had to speak up now.

"Chase," I whispered in response. "I know that you would never hurt me. But right now is not going to be a good time for us to try and develop a relationship." Hell, I let that one slip out. He perks up a little at the slip, but also frowns at my pronouncement. I hurry on. "My mom and Dad are leaving tonight to go away for the weekend. My folks want you to stay here until they get back, to keep me company.

"And to keep you safe and out of danger." I have to smile at how disgusted Chase sounds at that. It's one of the aspects of him I love the most. He never treats me like I'm helpless and always need rescuing. Oh, he'll be the first one to jump in if he thinks I'm out of my depth, but until then, he lets me do what I need to do. Not that he doesn't still worry.

"Yes, and that. Still, my parents were planning on paying you and everything, and I know that you need the money. I don't want to mess this up by getting involved with you like this."

"You don't want to take advantage of the fact that you and I are going to be living in the same house for a couple of days. You're afraid that if we do, our relationship might go too far way too fast. You're worried about what your parents." Damn but he is good.

"Yes, but more than that, I don't want to get into a relationship with you just because it's convenient for us." Shit, that came out all wrong and the hurt look on his face just confirms it what i think. "Chase, that's not what I meant to say. It would be easy for us to become attracted to each other because of the closeness of our friendship. But, I'm like you. I don't want to lose our friendship just because we go into this with our eyes closed, we have to go in this eyes open and do what's best." He sighs and suddenly sticks out his hand.

"I'll make you a deal. For as long as your parents are gone, we don't try and develop a relationship." I can feel a major but coming. "But, if it does happen to come, we don't fight it. It's entirely possible that because of our friendship and our relationship will work together." I really wish that he had used worse logic. He's trapped me. If I refuse, than it will seem like I don't trust him, but if I agree, I can almost guarantee that we'll be going out by the time Mom and Dad get back. Oh, what the hell. He's probably the one boyfriend I could have that my parents wouldn't immediately want to kill.

"Deal."

_AN: what do you think so far, please can you review the story and tell me what you think_

_Neoleeyennek_


	4. Caught in the moment

Chase.

When she shakes my hand, it's like all the pressure in me just disappears. Smirking, I tug at her hand and pull her close to me, hold her in my arms.

"Alright than zoe," I breathe against her neck. "Now, where were we?" I can feel her giggle against me.

"I was just finishing lunch," she responds.

"What if I'm not hungry?" I ask, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Then you can fix your own lunch from now on," she breathes against my chest before she quickly wriggles out of my arms and darts out of the kitchen, laughing. I blink and take off after her. By unspoken consent, the chase is limited to the living room. I finally corner her with her back against the couch.

"I win," I declare. "Now I get to have my prize." She feigns not understanding.

"But Chase, I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

"I'm just hungry for something other than food right now," I growl. As soon as I do it, I realize I shouldn't have. I lunge for her, but she twists out of the way and I go flying and land face down on the couch. As I turn over, she scrambles on top of me and pins my arms to the couch with her knees.

"I think I win now," she admits. She leans down ever so slightly, her cheeks flushed from the chase and the intensity of the situation. "Does that mean I get a prize?"

"Anything you heart desires," I respond, breathing hard. Our lips are only an inch apart. A little more and I will be once more in heaven. So, of course, Mrs. Brooks chooses that moment to come home.

"Zoey, honey, can you and Chase OH!" We are so busted.

Zoey.

We are so busted. That's the only thing I can think of at the moment. Why did Mom have to come home right now? Then again, it could have been worse. It could have been Dad. But we're still in deep trouble. I can't think of a single way to explain our positions that would look good and with a quick glance at Chase, I can tell that he's clueless as well.

"Zoey Brooks get up and both of you get your buts right over here right now!" She's so pissed. I get off Chase and help him stand. We head over to Mom who is standing just out of the front entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let me guess," she starts as soon as we get there. "You were playing around. Chase, you were chasing Zoey around the room. Zoey, you got trapped by the couch and ducked out of the way as Chase tried to tackle you. You then got on top of Chase to try and keep him down. Your heads were so close because you were whispering in a completely empty house. How am I doing so far?" I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising and Chase is beginning to resemble a tomato. "I thought as much." I wince and prepare myself for what is about to come next. "Well, congratulations to the both of you." What the hell was that? "Your father, Ms. Matthews, and I always hoped that you two would just admit your feelings for each other." I'd better pull her up before she starts planning a wedding.

"Mom, we're not sure where this is going yet."

"yes, Everything happened kind of suddenly," Chase concurred. "We're not sure how we feel about each other totally, except that we kind of want to give it a try. We don't want to try and force anything, but we don't want to fight it either." He finished with a sheepish grin. Mom stayed very silent for a moment, but finally broke into a broad grin.

"Do you think it was any different for your father and your mother?" Uh oh. Chase's face darkened and his grin vanished. Great Mom thanks. Just throw dirt in his face while he's down, why don't you. Fortunately, Mom's really perceptive about things like this.

"Chase, come sit down. You too, Zoey." Mom sat down on the couch and patted the cushion that was next to her. Chase nodded and sat down next to her, while I sat down on the arm of the couch, next to Chase. "Chase, your mother and I have known each other since I meet her as an exchange student in college. She was scared and alone in a foreign country with no friends and her family was far away. She and I became very close friends. I was there when she and your father first met. They really did love each other at first. It just wasn't enough to keep them together. But they both still love you. I know how proud your mother is of you; not just because of your work in school, but because of the fine young man that you have grown into. I have always thought of you like my own son and I know that my husband thinks of you the same. We would be honoured if you and Zoey ended up being together." Chase still looked doubtful. "But that isn't what you're worried about, is it now?" He mutely shook his head and without thinking, I took his hand and squeezed lightly it in support. He briefly smiled at me and I noticed Mom nod approvingly.

"I'm just scared that I'm going to end up leave Zoey and hurting her, just like my Dad did," Chase admitted in a quiet, desperate tone that almost broke my heart.

"That won't happen to you," Mom assured him. "You and your father are very different in many ways. You both came to a crossroads early in life and he took one path. But you took a different one, and let your heart take precedence. You chose that path a long time ago, and I doubt that you could change it now, even if you wanted to. It's too much a part of who you are." Her smile was so kind and understanding that you couldn't help but be touched by it. Then a thought crossed my mind all of a sudden.

"I take it that this means that Chase can't stay with me while you're gone," I said, glumly.

"Says who?" Mom asked, grinning. Chase and I perked up at the same moment. Mom continued on. "Your father know nothing of this, and I don't plan on telling him just yet. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't together yet, so I don't need to worry. And I trust both of you enough that even if you were together, I still wouldn't mind."

Chase.

I was on my way home to collect my stuff and head back to Zoey's place. Her mom was a big help today. I have to admit, the thought of me turning out to be like my father had kept me up at nights and kept me from anything really serious in love. I had been on dates before, but they had mostly been casual affairs and nothing resulted from them. But now, my fears were at least part way assuaged by Mrs. Brooks words, and now Zoey and I had three days to decide what to do and how to do it. It sent a shock down my spine. Three days with her blessing, so we didn't even have to worry about that. So why was I so afraid?

Maybe it was because for the first time in years, I didn't have anything holding me back. I'm so used to having to deal with borders and rules that I'm afraid of how I'm going to react. I'm in an area where I have absolutely no experience, and I can't ask anyone for advice, in case our parents find out. This has been the best and worst day of my life and i finally reach my apartment and let myself in.

It's good to be home. As much as I love spending time at the Brook's there is something to be said for coming home. I have to admit that I'm surprised to find Amy sitting on the couch when I come in. I'm even more surprised since all she's wearing is one of Neo's button-up shirts.

"Chase!" She grabs a pillow to try and hide behind as I just shut my eyes and look away.

"Sorry, Amy, I didn't expect to find you…ah...here," I stammer. It is kind of disconcerting to find a half-naked woman sitting in your living room. Even if she is engaged to your brother. Speaking of which, here comes Neo.

"Chase! What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with the Brooks?" I can't help but laugh at the sight of my brother in nothing but a pair of boxers, hair in complete messed up, storming into the living room. I'm really glad that I closed the door.

"Where are your pants then?" I couldn't help it. He looks down at his state of disarray and blushes before punching me in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you too. What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember. What are you doing here?"

"Boys?" We both turn to Amy who's trying desperately to not laugh at us. "Yes Chase, you live here. As for us, your mom asked us to watch the place for the next few days, since you were going to be staying with Zoey. So why are you here?" I shrug.

"I just found out about it, so I'm here to grab some clothes. Then, I'm going back to the Brooks for dinner, after which and Mr. and Mrs. Brooks are leaving. Did you two even bother to bring extra clothes?" Amy flings her pillow at me, but I dodge it.

"Get going, squirt," Neo laughs. "It's impolite to make a lady wait."

"Which lady are you referring to?" I shoot back as I duck into my room. I grab my duffel bag and enough clothes to last me for a few days, just in case something happens. I also grab my laptop and my journal. With that, I'm all set. I head out the door with a wave to Neo and Amy and a promise that the four of us will get together for dinner at some point in the next few days. It only takes a few minutes to ride the elevator to the ground and then I'm on the street back to the Brooks hoping that Zoey and I can keep our cool under pressure.

Zoey.

Dinner was a nice event, but I'm glad it's over. When Chase came back, he insisted on cooking. A way to help repay my parents for their generosity, he said. Of course, Chase's tasted Mom's "health food" as much as the rest of us. Chase and I tried very hard to keep our feelings to ourselves, and I'm pretty sure that Mom ran interference for us more than once tonight. But now dinner's over and the two of them just left to catch their train. I hope it goes well for them, I'm scared speechless about the next few days.

I'm standing at the window, watching them leave. I hear Chase walk over to stand behind me. I feel his hands unconsciously go around my waist. We just stand there for a few minutes as the figures of my parents and brother vanish into the gathering darkness.

"What do we do now?" Chase asks, his head resting lightly atop mine.

"I don't know," I admit. He suddenly lets go of me and begins to pace around the room.

"This is ridiculous," he declares. "We've been friends for years. This isn't the first time that I've been over here for a night, why is this so difficult?"

"Because we're different now," I admit. "But you're right. Why don't we just watch a film or something?" Chase nodes in agreement and we head over to our film selection. We argue for a few minutes and finally agree on "Sherk." I haven't seen it yet, and Chase claims that it's really good. Chase puts it into the DVD player and we sit down on the couch.

After the first hour I'm totally engrossed in the film. I have to admit, Chase was right about this film. At some point, I lay down on the couch and my head ended up in Chase's lap for the second time that day. Half way through the film, he begins to gently stroke my hair. I barely notice it at first, but it feels so relaxing. He keeps that up with his left hand and his right begins to gently skim my side and legs. His fingers just lightly skim over the skin, but it still feels both soothing yet electrifying. When the film ends, I'm in a strange kind of feeling between horny and asleep. God, how does he do this to me? We aren't even officially together as a couple, and he can already make me feel this way. It's almost enough to make me just give in and start going out with him to see if it gets any better.

I manage to stand up after the film ends and go to my room to change. Chase goes to the guest room that he's staying in and does the same. We don't plan on falling asleep just yet, but we want to change into our night things just in case. For some reason, Chase's playing makes me feel a bit bolder than before and I decide to forego my usual PJs and instead put on a slightly flimsy nightgown that Amy gave me as a birthday gift one year. It's pink and made of satin and it comes down to just past my knees. The top is slightly open and held up with just a pair of spaghetti straps over each shoulder, exposing plenty of skin and a plunging back. I love the way it feels as the fabric clings to me. For a brief moment, I almost don't put on any panties underneath it, but my modesty finally wins out in the end. I briefly look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. Chase wanted to play, so I think I'll give him a run for his money.


	5. Too far to soon

Chase.

I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, since I normally just sleep in my boxers. I look up as Zoey re-enters the room and my heart literally stops for a second. I always thought that was just a phrase, but I felt it actually stop for just a second. Then it starts working overtime. She is so beautiful, in that pink nightgown that Amy bought her for her birthday. I have to admit, I always wondered how it would look on her. Now I know, and am I ever glad that I do. She stops just in the frame of the hall and poses with one hand up along the wall, her body slightly leaning towards it.

"What do you think, Chase?" she asks, arching an eyebrow. I am so glad that I put on shorts right now. I'm not sure that I can even stand with the erection I'm sporting right now.

"You're beautiful." I manage to get that out with out stammering and I'm quite proud of that. Then I start to sweat as she come over to the couch and lies down with her head in my lap, only this time she cuddles herself up to me. I shift slightly and suddenly find a very comfortable position for us. We stay like that for who knows how long. Finally, Zoey looks up into my eyes and I can easily read every emotion going through her head right now.

"It's all going to change, isn't it?" she whispers.

"Yes," I have to admit. "But not necessarily for all the worse."

"I liked how things were between us," she admits. "But, not that much is really going to change, is it really? I mean, you always look out for me and protect me anyway, but you let me do what I have to when i need to. You've always loved me, this is basically almost like formalizing what's already been there all along." I nod.

"The one thing that is going to change the most is going to be how people perceive us." She nods.

"I know. Except that everyone already thinks of us as a couple anyway. What's wrong with making it official?" I smile and lean down.

"If that's the case, how about we pick up where we were before your mother interrupted?" She giggles slightly and leans up. Our lips connect and electricity dances between us. The kiss becomes deeper and more passionate as all out repressed emotions come boiling to the surface. I gently pick her up in my arms and make my way to her bedroom. I lay her on the bed and look down at her figure, eyes slightly closed and lips open invitingly. She reaches out for me and I can only reply in kind.

I wake up several hours later to the contentment of having her in my arms. It felt right earlier and if possible, it feels even more right now laying here. I gently get out of her bed and go looking for my journal and pencils. I find them right where I left them across the hall in the guest room with the still neatly made bed. I quickly retrieve them and make my way back to her. I grab the chair from her desk and sit next to the bed. I take a moment to simply take in her features of her body before I begin to sketch. An hour later, she still hasn't woken up and I finish. I carefully hide my journal and pencils and slip back under the covers. Her arms instinctively encircle my waist and pull me closer to her. I can only happily comply and snuggle closer, finally falling asleep to the scent of her hair and the gentle rhythm of her breathing.

Zoey.

I woke up with a feeling of total contentment from falling asleep in the arms of the man I love. I don't see the point of hiding my feelings from myself any more. Falling asleep with Chase was one of the best experiences of my life for sure. I lazily look over at Chase and realize with a start that his eyes are open and he's looking at me.

"Good morning, zoe," he whispers. There is a sensuality and intensity in his voice that sends a shiver up my spine. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very, much so" I reply, trying to keep cool as his hands begin to gently slid up and down my body. God, but that feels so good. "What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirtyish," he replies after glancing at the clock. "Why, got a hot date?" I can't hold back the grin as he teases me still. I decided to tease right back.

"Actually, I do. There's this great looking guy who was going to take me out to lunch." I'm startled when a look of fear and dejection crosses his face. Doesn't he have any money, or something?

Chase.

God, just waking up with her body in my arms is like i died and went to heaven. Last night was so much fun, just lying in bed and kissing and talking. I know that most boys my age would only think of one thing if they were in bed with an incredibly beautiful woman, but I didn't think of sex once. Okay i can said that, maybe once or twice, but definitely not that night. I don't care how deep our feelings might actually run, just jumping each other wouldn't be right.

I woke up before her, so I just spend the time memorizing her features. Her face is a work of beauty; art in life which should have it own feature in a gallery. I'm honestly not sure how long I just watched her sleep there, but soon she woke up. I couldn't help teasing with her, so when our eyes meet, I make my voice as low and sensual as I could and begin to work my fingers along her back, something I used to do anyway without thinking. Of course, we weren't sleeping in the same bed before.

She asks me the time and I can't help but tease her about it, but her answer shatters my heart. What she already has a date. I try and muster my courage and try to be happy for her, I mean, we are friends, right?

"Huh, good for you." I start to get out of bed and grab my bag to go change. "I guess I'll go so you can get ready. I hope it goes well." Actually, I hope he spontaneously bursts into flames and dies just before reaching the restaurant, but that isn't the kind of thing you say out in front of people.

Zoey.

What the hell is he doing? I'm teasing him and all of a sudden, he's…oh God, he thinks I was serious. I have to stop him now, I can't just let this relationship die before it's begun.

"Chase! wait, don't go. Come back here and sit down." He's reluctant, but he's never been able to refuse me anything before.

"Aren't you going to be late for your date?" God, he's actually concerned about me. I can hear it in his voice. He thinks that he's going to lose me to some other guy, and he's worried that I won't be there on time. He is such a keeper.

"How can I be late, when my date is sitting next to me right now? Chase, I'm going out with you. Why would you think otherwise?" He's hesitant, I can tell. He hates talking about how he feels, he doesn't want to burden others with his problems, even thought he doesn't mind being burdened with the problems of others. I'll be damned if I even give him that choice.

"Last night, I mean, you were kind of hesitant to start a relationship and all, and I mean it was kind of sudden and all."

"Chase, I don't want to start anything serious now, while you're living with me. I want to start going out with you first, but I don't want to do it now, just so that when my parents get back we have to start saying goodbye every night. Besides, don't you think I would have mentioned if I had a date, BEFORE we feel into bed with each other last night?" Somewhere in there way in the back of my head, a little voice is reminding me of how cute he looks when he's blushing.

Chase.

Of course, now I feel really...really dumb. We've been best friends for the last ten years, of course she would have mentioned if she had a date. I'm amazed at how much stupidity one person can carry around in their heads sometimes and just my luck it was me this time.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "I just, I don't know, I guess I was just worried, i just really care."

"Well, stop worrying and start kissing," she smiles. I think I can do that. I lean down and suddenly realize two things. First, we're both still in night clothes. Second, I have an uninterrupted view of her cleavage. I hurriedly look away, but not before I see enough to start the hormones flowing. You know, anything. Zoey blushes as well and moves her hands to the sheets. Then they suddenly stop and move to take my right hand. She gently takes my hand and puts it on her right breast. Oh my GOD, I am in heaven right now. She keeps one hand of my hand which is covering her breast and uses the other to cup my face for the kiss; a soul-searing, roof-exploding, passionate kiss. Oh. My. God!

Zoey.

Every fibre of my being is screaming about how right this feels. I know that we shouldn't be doing this, but I'll be damned if I care at the moment. Fortunately for both of us, Chase cares enough. He pulls back from the kiss and removes his hand, albeit reluctantly.

"zoe, we can't do this right now. Later, maybe, but right now we've got to live together for a few days. I love you, but the idea of making out like this before our first date frightens me. My feelings for you frighten me. Every time I see you, it's like everything around me vanishes and all that's left is you. I don't want to screw anything up and lose you." His words go right to my heart. I know he's right, but damn it, I want us to be that close. I let out a light laugh as the situation finally dawns on me.

"Share," he whispers in my ear.

"I was just thinking about how our positions suddenly got reversed," I laughed, a hollow, bitter laugh. "Last night, I was the one preaching restraint and caution while you were the one trying to get into my pants."

"I was not," he counters, his voice flat and even.

"You were too," I smile. "Face it, Chase, you were trying to get into my pants." He just shrugs.

"Believe what you want, but I was not trying to get into your pants. If I was, I'd have gotten in them." His grin is confident and playful. I can't help but smile. He managed to get rid of the tensions between us for the moment, and I'm grateful.

Chase.

I'm glad I got her to smile again. It was really hard, admitting the depths of my feelings, but she had to know so we could pull back. This isn't a fling for either of us. We want this to work and jumping each other right now is going to bring about very bad consequences in the end. Still, stopping was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done as well. I finally convince my arms and legs that getting up will be a good thing in the long run and manoeuvre myself out of the bed.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Why don't we go hit the mall for a couple of hours?" Maybe in public we can cool our hormones.

"Sounds like a good idea," she replies, getting up. "Do you want to walk or take the bus?"

"Bus," I decide. "We can always walk back if we want later." She nods and I head for the guest room, hoping that we can make it through the day.


	6. Changes and pictures

Zoey.

I have to admit, today was really fun. Chase and I spent most of the day wandering around the mall, just looking, you know like in all of the clothes shops and such. We ate a pizza at the food court,it was pretty good and generally had a good laugh. It's nice to know that nothing has really changed between us. At the moment, we're walking home, through the park like we used to like old times. It's strange, I've never really looked at Chase in this light before. I mean, sure he's handsome enough; okay, he's a real looker; all right tell you the truth, he's drop-dead gorgeous. He's very strong, from our time we study of the martial arts together. He's kind, sincere, honest, and courteous, sometimes almost to a fault. He's brave when he has to be, he won't start a fight, but he sure won't back down if a friend is in trouble,or a total stranger for that matter. He's intelligent,to an extent much more so than any of the others realize. He devours books like nobody's business to see others work for writing, even if he doesn't let others realize it. In a few years he might be able to give Quinn a run for her money. I'm almost sure that he's already surpassed Logan and is probably about equal to Michael. It's almost frightening, the intensity he's put into improving himself. And I'm starting to wonder about why, why he would be trying so hard.

"Chase?" I know that there's a trace of apprehensiveness in my voice, because I know that the answer to this question will either strengthen us or tear us apart before we even begin.

"Yes Zoe?" If he senses my discomfort, he doesn't show it.

"I need to know Chase, why did you start to change?"

"How do you mean?" His words are carefully spaced, almost like he's trying to think of a way out of answering the question before i explain what i had meant.

"For the last few years, you've been changing, studying, training your mind and your body; why?" He's silent for a moment and I'm afraid for a moment. We've stopped on a bridge over a small river, and the sun has set.

"You." His voice is so soft, I barely just hear him, but I manage to hear enough.

"Me?"

"Because of you. I've always felt drawn to you, much more than others. But guys were all over you, and you weren't exactly pushing them away either. I mean, you've had guys practically crawling over you. Yet, I was never one of them. As much as I cherished our friendship, for a time I hated it, thinking that it kept you from seeing me as a possible love. Finally, I just accepted that I didn't stand out in that swarm of boys. So, I tried to make myself better, so you'd notice me."

Chase.

A part of me prepared for her to turn and run as fast as i could, I really don't know why. I had turned away from her and was looking out at the trickling water flowing under the bridge we were on. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Zoey's eyes filling with tears. I started to apologize, but before i could say anything she hushed me, her smile contrasting sharply with her tears.

"But I did notice you. Chase I've always seen you. You're right, I didn't want to ruin our friendship before, but that was only because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way I did. I love you, Chase, and I don't want to deny the fact anymore." With that she pulled me down into a kiss, deep and tender, but burning with a passion that I had never felt before.

"Take me home, Chase," she whispered, he voice echoing through the confines of my heart. All I could do was nod and take her arm, while trying resisting the urge to scream in joy.

"Take me home,Chase" she repeated. "I want to be with you tonight and forever." And I knew what she meant. Of course I did, I felt the same thing. Before, neither of us was yet ready for the depth we knew our love was. Last night, we were afraid to let our emotions overtake our judgement and later regret what we did. Tonight though; tonight is about us. No family, no friends, no fears. Just our two hearts desperately seeking unity and release emotions that have been hidden by fear of rejection and friendship.

Zoey.

I was scared as we finally reached my apartment. I knew that Chase loved me, and I loved him, but I still felt nervous about what was next. As we enter the apartment though, it all just washed away. I felt perfectly, calm and I knew instinctively that now was the right time for this. I took off my shoes and roam into the darkened living room, not even bothering to turn on the lights due to the curtains were open and the moonlight poured in, illuminating the room more than enough for the situation. I turned my head slightly as Chase came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"There's still time to go back,you know Zoe" he whispered.

"I know," I replied, wrapping an arm around his neck, keeping his head in place, and used the other to pull on of his hands down to my right breast. "I believe that this is where we left it this morning?" He gently untangled himself from my arms and pulled away to look at me.

"I love you. Today, yesterday and tomorrow. I will still love you a month from now; a year, five, ten, fifty, a hundred. Even after death, I will be there for you, so long as you will have me there." His words went strait to my heart, touching me so deeply in place that i had only dreamed of. With those words we embraced once more and kissed with a passion that I was sure I would be feeling well into the morning. Ever so gently, he picked me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom, yet never breaking the kiss as he went. With the same gentleness as before, he deposited me on the bed and stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of me before peeling off his shirt. The rest of the night was paradise.

Chase.

For the rest of my life, I will never know how I knew what to do, it was my first time. My body was finally screaming, 'Yes! This is who it's supposed to be!' Even now, after several hours of glorious, long, passionate, love, she still holds that glow she had at the beginning. I'm just glad I had that many condoms on me. Having a kid with Zoey would probably be wonderful, no i mean it would be wonderful but for now, we would be so dead.

I gently get up as she lies there, sleeping, truly looking like the Angel. I softly pull on my boxers and pad over to where I hid my sketchbook and pencils. I gently ease them out from where they were, trying desperately to not make any noise.

"Chase?" Apparently, it didn't work. I turn back to her, momentarily forgetting what I'm holding. "Chase, what is it? What's that in your hand?" Shit busted. I gently walk back over to the bed, realizing that hiding something like this from her would be really wrong, especially now. I hand her the sketchbook and motion for her to open it. She flips through it for several minutes, not saying anything. Finally, she closes the book and stares down at the book for a moment.

"They're beautiful, Chase" she finally whispers. Her remark flusters me slightly. I was expecting her to be angry at me for drawing her without her permission or something like that but no. I'm so caught off guard that I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"The subject is beautiful. I simply try to do her justice." She blushes slightly.

"How long have you been drawing me?"

"Almost two years now. Since I finally admitted to myself that truly I loved you."

"Why didn't you show me before?"

"I was afraid what you would say. I was afraid that you'd think I was some kind of pervert or creep, drawing women in their sleep."

"Why did you just draw me when I slept? I mean, we've had sleepovers enough, sure, but why not other times?" The one question I didn't want her to ask.

"Actually, there are more. Another three books full."

"Of me?"

"Not just you. There are some of the others, one or two of mom, our friends and some characters for some of stories that i have wrote. You're just the only one I've ever shown them to. And you are the most featured subject. But, I still prefer the drawings of you asleep. I have more time to study you and get it just right. And when you're asleep, all the innocence I know rests in you shines through. I'm just lucky enough to be able to capture it." She doesn't say a thing, she simply pulls me down into another kiss.

"I love you, Chase."

"I love you, Zoey."


End file.
